


The Cracked Glass Box

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Attempted) Mental Contact, Cute Overload With Tunes!!, Foreboding Shadow, Gen, Imprisonment, Padded cells, disorientation, music box, power transfer, straitjackets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: WARNINGS for straitjackets, and padded-cell mentions.-I woke up, heart pounding like a sledgehammer.White floated in my eyes, and all around me.A padded…room…?(Alice and her friends are trapped and can't get out).





	1. Alice In Asylum

-I woke up, heart pounding like a sledgehammer inside my chest.

White floated in my eyes, and all around me.

A padded…room…?

"Envy? Penelope? Candy Pop?”

What…what happened?

Where are you all!?

I didn’t get a response.

Just the blaring chords of over-the-top, cutesy music issuing from a giant megaphone affixed to the top right of my cell.

I tried to stand up, but immediately fell back.

I tried to kick-

My ankles were bound?

I tried to reach for the knots.

My arms wouldn’t move.

They were in a…a…

**Straitjacket.**

Alarm slowly settled in on me.

I kept shifting around uselessly, utterly unable to get up no matter how hard I wanted to _sit_ -

Up.

Why was I here?

I was sane, right?

And even if not, what was with that music!?

It wasn’t my type at all.

My eyes frantically scanned the room for a way out.

Nothing, nothing, nothing but a window of bars.

Worming my way over to the wall, I pushed to rise with all of my weight.

With every waddling step, I was terrified of falling flat at any moment.

"Hello?"

When the cold iron was right up against my nose, that’s what I called out.

"Anyone there?"

…

An empty hallway.

It reminded me of a prison…or-

"Alice?"

Penelope’s voice!

From the cell right across from mine!!

"Is that you, dear?"

"Penelope!"

‘Relief’ wasn’t even close to describing how I felt in that moment.

"You've got to help me. I'm stuck in this straitjacket and my ankles got tied together”.

The sheer silence for a good minute and a half had me scared that I was down here all alone.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that, for I, too, am in the same boat, as one might say”.

Defeat was written in her tone.

-I think I was too hasty when I said I wasn’t scared.

"Guys!"

Dooper.

To the left of Penelope’s cell.

"Get me outta here! This music is driving me nuts!"

"Are you sure you're not already insane, and that's why you're here in the first place?"

That one came from my left.

"You shut your mouth, Vian!"

…She’s here?

"You hear the music too?"

From Penelope’s right.

-Thankfully, Tristen didn’t sound as combative as Erica.

"It's driving me bonkers!" someone groaned to _my_ right.

…I barely dared to hope that it was-

"Envy!”

My fear drained away in a heartbeat.

I’d missed him so much…!!

"It's you! Can you use your powers to get us out?"

"No”.

He sighed heavily.

"Maybe your dreamwalking could help us”.

"Hey!"

No way.

"Has anyone seen or heard from Mystic?"

Whoever was speaking now sounded a lot like Celeste, though I couldn’t see any more cells.

-At any rate, our attention was caught!

"Mystic? Are you here?"

No answer.

I wasn’t sure if she _would_ be here or not.

Since I knew that she wasn’t, an idea came to me.

It would exhaust the heck out of my mind and body, and I’d have to wait endless hours until nightfall to put it in use.

But I was hoping in vain that it just might work.


	2. T'was Brillig...Or Sometime Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's plan is unraveling at the seams!! What's she to do!!?
> 
> WARNINGS: Hypnosis, padded room, and straitjacket mentions.

No windows meant no way to tell when Night was even supposed to arrive.

The faint candlelight did nothing to help.

But every so often, a tray of food would appear.

Once, twice.

That was the best estimation I was going to get.

I leaned against the wall, and tried my hardest to get a connection-a mental connection-with Mystic and her Mindscape.

I got absolutely nowhere.

And then I passed out.

-

Were days hours, and hours days?

It was impossible to tell.

Time passed so slowly, or too fast.

Either way, it felt like forever.

The Disney music wasn’t stopping.

My stomach tied itself up into so many knots that I gave up on thinking about eating.

Whoever ran this place didn’t seem to care…

That is to say, I didn’t get any visitors wondering why a certain somebody’s meals remained untouched.

Unhealthy, and un-smart for sure.

I did not care.

Each attempt to reach Mystic wore out my mind; THAT was what I was caring about!

I just couldn’t concentrate long enough to get out what I needed to tell her-

I became so tired of staring up at the white endless white, and the endless noise that I would actively go and purposely sleep the mornings away.

Myst.....need......help.

Sleep.....talk.....asleep.

Then something different.

Stuck in my usual posture of hunching on the wall, I felt the sweat roll down my face.

I’d been hanging on to the last waning threads of contact for…a while…

I thought…

There was cotton fuzz in my brain when I wanted to think, and I was getting so…exhausted…

So…sleepy…

A weakness sat in my bones, and threatened to pull me under.

…a dream is a wish…your heart makes…

I groaned internally as the song snuck into my head.

…when…you're fast…asleep…

The show tunes were beginning to affect me-I could feel myself singing the lyrics under my breath…

Bad enough that song had been my early-rising alarm clock for years and years.

Now it was going to lull me into Dreamland when I wanted to be awake!!

What would even happen to me if I gave in-?

"Any luck?"

-Before the panic could fully rise in my chest.

Envy’s quiet voice reeling me in…

I sighed.

"No. It's so difficult to keep the connection. I haven't trained up to that level of dream magic yet”.

Defeat replaced the fear.

Was it all no good?

If I couldn’t do it no matter what, would I, and everyone else end up trapped here forever in confining straitjackets and padded rooms!?

"I could......", He gulped.

"I could loan you a portion of my power”.

Relief and concern rose in me at once.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"I don't care. If it'll help us reach Mystic, then it's the best course of action”.

"But what if it takes a toll on you?" I worried.

"I still don't care”, he said firmly.

“Mystic's also got magic beyond belief. She could be our key out of here. Plus, if it's just a small portion or for a certain amount of time, that wouldn't do as much damage”.

…If he’d made up his mind about this, then that was it.

There would be no changing it.

Worming my way over to the door, I initiated a mental feeling of the Plant man next door.

A return warmth was the crystal-clear signal that he’d started to do the same thing.

…

…

…

…Music box.

Haunting, lilting in tune.

_Naughty boy and girl....._

_It's far past your bedtime....._

_Mother isn't pleased with you...._

From the tiny peephole, I could just make out the shadow of someone in a Victorian maid’s dress.

Soft bells undercover within the melody assaulted my frantically grasping mind.

_Shhh......._

No need to speak........

Soft whispering, so hypnotic.

Two red dots flashed in the dark, and the heaviness inside of me…only got worse…

Let the tune drift you away....into dreams of flowers, rainbows, and love....

It'll make Mother so happy......

Somehow…how did we do it!?

Keep the link up…I felt a sort of…energy leach through the spaces separating us.

Flowing along the floor in tendrils of pale-green until it entered my body when I inhaled.

No need to think......

Mother will do that for you....

I felt my eyes flash green as black spots overtook my vision.

I was falling under its spell-

"Yes....no!"

I yawned, despite myself.

"I won't! I have to.........I have.......I.......must.....make Mother.......happy...."

Yes......good girls are sweet girls. Sweet girls are obedient girls. And obedient girls make Mother happy.....very happy....

"Yes…”

My eyelids fluttered.

"I am a good girl. I am a sweet girl. I am an.....obedient.....girl...."

As I folded to the ground.

**Even if it drives me insane.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez. I don't even know what's going on anymore! Here's hoping you got it...


	3. Comandeering My Own Train Of Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try, try again-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Emotional manipulation and abuse, hypnosis. Black humor regarding insanity. And weight shaming.

.....Slowly, I returned to consciousness.

  


.....?

  


..........Oh yeah......

  


Yesterday.

I’d tried to contact Mystic-

With Envy’s help.

  


-!

  


Envy-

  


“Envy!?”

  


I lurched up off the padded floor, suddenly afraid-

  


“Envy, are you okay!??”

  


-I didn’t get an answer.............

  


“....Wha’s all the commotion.........” Erica slurred, still half-asleep-

“Envy-“

  


He had to be okay.

He had to be okay!

  


Right?

  


“Penelope!?”

“-No need to shout dear, I can hear you just fine”.

“Can you see if Envy’s okay?”

“I can try-“

  


I heard shuffling.

I was on the edge of fear-

  


“Envy? Are you awake?”

  


Her voice seemed to gain a softer tone.

One that you couldn’t help but listen to-

  


“If you are, please say something-“

“Maybe he’s just sleeping”, Dooper said.

“Maybe....” Tristen agreed, “But do we know if he’s a heavy sleeper or not?”

  


I bit my lip.

  


“Depends on the Season.....”

  


“I am afraid we have no real way of telling that here”.

  


Celeste was up, too.

  


“......I’m worried”, I admitted.

  


_Especially in light of what we did last night-_

-The sounds of a door being unlocked.

  


“Everyone, quick!!” Penelope hissed-

“Get down-“

  


I hadn’t really moved, but I curled up into myself anyway.

  


Footsteps.......

  


I squeezed my eyes shut, praying that the next time I woke up, he’d be up too.

  


*

  


_Listen to your mother/it’s a scary world out there._

_Mother knows best!_

_One way or another/something will go wrong, I swear:_

_Ruffians, thugs/poison ivy, quicksand-_

Oh...

  


_Cannibals and snakes/the plague._

_No!_

_Yes!_

Not _this_ song...

  


_But--_

_Also large bugs/men with pointy teeth/and-_

_Stop, no more, you’ll just upset me._

_Mother’s right here-_

_Mother will protect you._

_Darling, here’s what I suggest:_

Can I have a different song?

  


....No, but seriously.

I liked the Cinderella one better.

  


I heavily turned over, and nearly ran over my tray.

  


_Skip the drama:_

_Stay with mama!_

_Mama knows best-_

_Mother~_

_Knows best._

......Hitting our situation right on the nose, are you?

  


_Take it from your mumsy/on your own, you won’t survive._

_Sloppy,_

_Underdressed,_

_Immature,_

_Clumsy-_

Not _my_ choice of clothes either, but do you _really_ feel the need to call me out!?

  


_Please, they’ll eat you up alive!_

-Shut that route of thinking down now!

  


_Gullible-_

_Naîve,_

_Positively grubby,_

_Ditzy, and a bit, well, hmm, vague._

What mom says that to their daughter?

  


_Plus, I believe/gettin’ kinda chubby._

And?

What’s wrong with that?

  


_I’m just saying ‘cause I wove you-_

_Mother understands._

_Mother’s here to help you._

_All I have is one request._

_Rapunzel?_

_Yes?_

**Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again.**

_Yes, mother._

...

  


_Now_ it switches.

  


*

  


The fact that I had nothing better to do than snark at an animated song from ten years ago was a bit disturbing to me.

_Especially_ that one.

  


“....Envy?”

  


You up?

  


................................

  


“................What...?”

  


I felt myself relax.

  


“You’re okay-

Thank goodness......”

  


“.......Huh-yeah.....”

“.............You sound very tired”.

“.........I feel it”.

“Oof......”

  


Phew....

  


“You had me scared for a minute there”.

“I.....did?”

“Yeah”.

“.......Sorry......”

“It’s okay”.

  


I sighed in relief.

  


“-Later, I’m gonna try again”.

“I believe in you......” he reassured sleepily.

“Thank you.....”

  


I smiled.

  


“Good to see you awake, man”, Dooper added.

“Thanks-“

“-You and Alice talking is prime Shipper fuel”.

“.........?”

“Now, now, don’t bamboozle him”, Celeste replied to Erica.

“I’m _just_ saying-“

“Yes, please don’t wear him out already, you’ll run out of this ‘shipping’ fuel”.

“-You want me to switch to you and Tristen?”

“-!!”

“...”

“Y’all are nuts”, Dooper said frankly.

“Look where we are”, Celeste deadpanned.

“.....Pun not intended-“

  


.............I waited for the bantering to take its natural course.

  


_This time._

_I have to make it!_

_I have to make sure she gets it-_

*

  


My second tray showed.

  


_Okay. That means the end of this day is soon-_

I would have a while to establish the connection.

  


I hoped-

  


_Don’t hope-_

_You **will** do it._

I wormed my way over to the wall.

Scooched my back up it-

  


_Come on.........................................................................................................................!_

I could sense something....stirring.

  


_My magic, or his?_

Or both....

  


_Mystic-!!_

I scrunched my eyes closed.

Concentrating-

  


_Can you hear me-!??_

I tried to reach for.....anything.

Because anything was better than the nothing I’d _been_ getting.

  


_We’re trapped-_

I knew I couldn’t offer up much info, but....

  


_In this place-these cells!_

I strained more.

  


_In straitjackets-_

_They play Disney Music all the time, it’s so strange-!!_

I realized I was holding my breath.

  


_Someone on the outside is in a Maid outfit, they have this hypnotic tune-_

My eyes began to _hurt._

  


_Please!?_

_Can you hear me!??_

I gulped in air.

  


_You have to help us-_

_Find us!!_

_Soon......_

Are you getting this!???

  


_..................................................?_

Was that static?

Or was that a sound?

  


_Hey-hey!!_

_Do you read me-_

I tried to follow this channel, whatever it was-

Was it her!?

  


_It’s me-_

_Alice-!!_

My brain almost lifted out of my head, and I winced.

  


_We-need-you-!!!!!_

A green tear dripped down my face.

  


_Come on.........................._

I concentrated harder, despite the rising headache.

  


_MYSTIC!!!!_

_CAN YOU HEAR ME-_

I didn’t want to shatter her ear drums, but-

  


_Me, Envy, Penelope, Dooper, Tristen, Erica, and Celeste-_

_I don’t know where Candy Pop is, but-_

Hadn’t heard his voice when we’d first awakened to this nightmare-

  


_The rest of us are here!!_

At this point, I was just mindlessly throwing out there anything and everything I could think of.

Anything and everything that just _might_ get through-!!!

  


_We’re alive, but stuck-_

Hopefully, the Demon was, too-

Maybe he’d never been caught to begin with.

  


_You’re our only hope!!!_

Komaeda-san don’t you dare.

  


-I choked on my own spit, and coughed.

  


I reached _more_.

  


_-If you could just send me a sign-!!_

-That you’d heard, that you were coming-

Unless you were asleep now, which you probably weren’t, but-

  


......I was in **dread** for the music box tune.

  


_Say something-_

“.....Hear from her yet?”

  


It came in like someone’s words from the bottom of a pool.

I couldn’t even tell who’d said it.

  


“Trying...” I murmured-

  


I’d try all night if I had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be different...


End file.
